Heart Monitor
by Rashel k
Summary: Soul finds out the disadvantages of being attached to a heart monitor while Maka and fellow staff members end up having a great story to tell at Soul's expense. Undoubtedly, this has to be the most interesting way to start any relationship. Funny short. Suggestive language ahead.


**I saw this really funny picture about a poor boy being caught... and all the nurses rushing in on him :') Just wanted to submit Maka and Soul to such an awkward situation ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a slow night on the ward and the patients had all been settled for the night leaving Maka time to sort through the pile of documentations she had yet to file and sign off. She was alone in the resting area, others on her ward doing small preparations before they were to be relieved of their long shifts.

Maka had just finished the file on the newest patient on her ward, the special units being too full to occupy him. He was barely twenty years of age, but to be submitted for heart trouble must have been devastating. There had been a great commotion when he was brought in, groaning in agony and clutching at the bars of his bed as he thrashed unable to find relief. He'd been treated as swiftly as possible, the heart being especially prone to skipping vital beats due to stress that could easily lead to oxygen deprivation of the brain. Even for a young otherwise healthy male this could lead to permanent damage, something everyone would like to avoid.

Maka had personally hooked up the motors to the young man's arms and scarred chest from the quick surgery he'd been subjected to. She had been a nurse for a few years now, but it didn't soften the empathy she felt for cases such as this. Smokers, alcoholics, all those were due to the person's individual issues and health problems brought about by their own means. But cases like this? It wasn't fair. That was also why she refused to work on the children's ward, she just couldn't handle it.

She had wiped the sweat beading on his pale forehead, smoothing strangely white locks from his face. He looked ever so vulnerable, but she jumped when he suddenly jerked awake with a muffled cry, grasping her wrist for reassurance. His chest heaved like he had ran miles, and with each breath his face scrunched up in pain, but what shocked her was the colour of his eyes. They were wide, alert and tortured despite the heavy dose of pain medication that should have had him knocked out for days, and they were such a deep scolding red she felt like she'd seen the face of death. Her gasp made his eyes register her, really register her, and his grip disappeared deciding instead to grasp the bars of the bed with whitening knuckles. Panicked that something had gone wrong to cause such a shift in his eyes, she ran to her superior Tsubaki to diagnose him.

When they came back the young man had passed out again. Tsubaki checked his irises and vital, declaring that there had been a reaction to the sedative he had been given but that his pupils were responding accordingly so it appeared to have not affected his vision too severely. Tsubaki told Maka to keep a particular eye on the patient encase his conditioned changed at all and to report back to her when and if he wakes up again.

Maka had done so for many days but nothing had changed except a drip had been attached to his arm to give him vital nutrients so his organs didn't shut down. So you can imagine the panic that surged through her when the dashboard wired up to his heart monitor began to go crazy. She was flying through the halls, skidding around corners, calling to others she passed to follow. A group of five tumbled into the room of the young man only to freeze up on the spot stunned.

The young man looked at the gathering of women just staring at him with utter horror. He didn't know what to do, so his hand remained encircling himself under his sheets. Heat rose to his face as his mouth popped open only for words to truly fail him. He watched as most of them began to back out slowly, quietly, but one. He way watched as one whispered to the small ashy blonde something before disappearing with the others, pushing out the cart she had burst in with. Mortified, he slowly withdrew his hand and awkwardly sat there, cringing as laughter abruptly erupted from the halls at his expense.

Soul honestly didn't think through what he was doing, he had just woken up with a raving throbbing pain in his chest and an irritation further down. The pain meds were helping with his chest, allowing him to shift upright on his bed, but the pressure in his groin was too great to just ignore. He hadn't taken in account the heart monitor still attached to his arm when he had begun... Now he sat, red, unrelieved and staring down the ashy blonde... Whom he now realised he'd met before. He looked at her wrist and saw fading blue marks distinctly from being manhandled.

"S... Sorry about that."

Maka frowned, not understanding why he'd have to apologise for something that was totally normal. It's had given the staff a great laugh and story to tell if nothing else. Then she _noticed his line of sight. She gently encircled her own wrist and gave him a soft smile._

"Oh, this? It's nothing. You didn't do it on purpose..."

"Still did it though. Sorry."

Maka hesitantly walked forward. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. However..." She paused, her own cheeks flushing. "If... If you need to... Finish, then I'll need to unattached you from the heart monitor for now. Then we'll need to check you over to see if you're healing alright."

Soul tried to give her a nonchalant smirk, playing off the god forsaken incident, "yeah. That'd be a good idea."

Maka came over and turned off the machine, gently detaching the sticky pads from Soul's chest. Her fingers were exceptionally warm and despite his determination to play it off, to be the cool guy in the situation, he felt himself react to her presence. He watched her face as she worked; the cute flush still in her full cheeks, her bright eyes scanning his chest making it feel oddly heavy. But that must have just been the effects of the surgery. She caught his observation and quickly smiled, winding up the wires for the heart monitor and placing them under in a small tray. She was very pretty, but Soul caught himself feeling his lower half pushing against the thin sheets of his bed. He didn't want to be one of those creeps that hit on the poor nurses that could only smile and be polite.

"Thanks," Soul looked away swallowing. He shifted his leg so that little him wouldn't catch her attention any more than it has.

"No problem." She walked over to the separation curtains, pulling one so he had a bit of privacy hidden in the corner of the room. "Just call me when you're... Done." She left much to Soul's relief.

He laid back, moving his hand back down to relieve himself. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the staffs booming laughter and the shocked faces staring at him. Except one face wouldn't grace him with privacy. The ashy blonde in his head smiled, her brilliant intelligent green eyes inviting him to continue. Feeling slightly ashamed of using her to get off, Soul finished quickly. Quicker than normal, he'd dare say, but that was simply because he didn't want to draw it out knowing all the operatives on this floor knew exactly what he was doing right now. And not at a because of the soft smile of his attentive embarrassed nurse. Nope, not at all.

With a sigh Soul relaxed into his pillow covering his face with his arm hoping that maybe another nurse would come to check him over and reattach the machines. _Please let it be another nurse._

* * *

 **Poor Soul :') Certainly not the ideal situation to start off a relationship of any kind, haha.**

 **Whadd'ya think? How'd you react if you were in a similar situation? :P**


End file.
